1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of data processing networks and more particularly to a network windowing system and method enabling a user to execute commands on a remote host.
2. History of Related Art
In a heterogeneous UNIX® (registered trademark of Unix System Laboratories, Inc.) operating system environment, it is frequently necessary or desirable to run an application that resides on a remote host from a local host. Typically, however, authorization mechanisms permitting access to the remote machine are an impediment to executing commands remotely. In a common arrangement of a multi-hosted UNIX® based network, local and remote hosts are interconnected via a network. Various systems such as the X Window System provide utilities that enable a user to manipulate local and remote graphical user interface (GUI) applications, but these systems do not currently incorporate the ability to execute command strings on remote machines. It would therefore be desirable to implement a system that enabled a user to execute command strings on remote machines. It would be further desirable if the implemented solution leveraged from existing systems to the greatest extent possible and did not require substantial programming modifications.